TxK One Shot
by SukaiAndKyouTheChibiRulers
Summary: One Shot. Lemon. TalaxKai YurixKai


**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, sadly.**

I called Tala in this story his Japanese name Yuri, as I had a friend called Tala who was evil, which makes me not want to write the name lol :(!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The red head threw me down on the soft bed, ripping my shirt of as soon as I landed.

'I want you so badly.' He moaned wrapping his arms around me and passionately kissing me. He nibbled at my bottom lip, and thrust his tongue softly into my mouth. He explored my mouth, running his tongue over every tooth. I memorized his taste cigarettes and coffee, such an amazing mixture.

He kissed down my neck slowly, making his way downwards leaving a trail of light love bites. Hungrily he places the tops of his finger tips into my jeans and pulled them down leaving me completely naked apart from my boxers.

I blushed from the gaze of his eyes looking over my body thoroughly.

'You want this as much as I do.' He muttered under his breath. I looked down to were he was looking at and a large bulge stared back at me.

He started undressing himself slowly, nervously looking ay me.

'You've got nothing to be ashamed about, the monsters at Biovolt should be. Your beautiful just like your scars.' I said softly, reaching out and unfastening a button on his shirt. He didn't seem convinced but carried on undressing anyway.

His body was covered in nasty red marks and purple bruises. I still don't get why he stayed at the Abbey, the abuse he suffered from Balkov was horrific. I remember when I was there, but because Voltaire was my grandfather. I never got hurt as badly as he got. They wanted to create the best beyblader and they thought abuse was the answer. Making him, the captain of the Demolition Boys, the most abused out of everyone.

His pale white skin glowed against the marks as he hovered nervously over me, 'Can I?' He asked after he'd already took my boxers off.

He grabbed hold of my erection and slowly pumped his hand up and down. A deep moan escaped from my throat and he smirked, lowering his face and kisses the tip. Which was the most goddamn sexy thing I have ever seen. He nibbled and sucked, and then ran his tongue down the full length of the shaft. Shock hit me, when my full length was engulfed by his hot wet mouth, his head bobbed up and down, the pleasure built up in the pit of my stomach.

'I'm gona...' I moaned and he quickly stopped and begun kissing my mouth passionately. I could taste my pre cum mixed in his saliva.

'Please fuck me.' I gasped when he stopped kissing me to take a breath.

'You sure?'

'Of course I bloody am. Hurry up!'

He pulled of his boxers leaving him in his full naked glory. He was huge down there, I blushed he was much larger than me.

'Like what you see?' He smirked as he leaned over and searched through my top draw.

'Mhmm.'

'Where's the lube?' He asked softly with a gentle kiss placed on my nose.

'The what?'

He stared at me open mouthed. 'You've never did this before have you? Why didn't you tell me! I could have made this special for you!'

'Its special enough. Could you just hurry up.'

'Fine. Stop getting so fucking stressed.' He jumped out of bed and quickly ran over to his coat which was laid on the floor and pulled out a small pink tube of jelly type stuff.

He squirted some of the lube onto his fingers and rubbed a large amount onto his erection. He then put more onto his fingers.

'Ready?'

'Yeah.' I sighed.

He turned me over so I laid on my stomach and spread my cheeks apart and pushed his two fingers inside of me. The pain was excruciating.

'Shhh. The pain will go away.' He whispered as he added a third finger.

'I want you inside me.' I moaned as the pain began to be replace with pleasure.

He flipped me back onto my back and spread my legs apart. I could feel the temperature build up in my face with embarrassment as I watched him look for where my entrance was. Once he'd found it, he looked at me and I nodded showing I was ready for it.

He quickly thrust inside then stopped, letting me adjust to his size.

'Move then.' I complained.

He quickened the pace thrusting in and out, our two bodies glistening with sweat.

'Harder.' I groaned.

He moved himself so he could get deeper inside me. He penetrated me with as much force as he could. He panted and groaned, worn out from the speed he was going at.

'God, Kai your so tight.'

I could feel his pre cum dripping down my thighs. The pleasure was building up again and I hastily grabbed hold of my manhood.

'Oi!' He whacked my hand off of it, and placed his hand there, running it up and down with his thrusts, 'that's my job!'.

We carried on for a few more minutes until the pleasure engulfed me, causing me to explode onto both our stomachs. He came to as my muscles clamped around his straining manhood causing him to bury his seed deep inside me.

We lay tangled in bed.

'What you thinking Yuri?'

He smirked, 'That you Mr Hiwatari, are a uke!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello lovely readers, I really hope you enjoyed my one shot. If anyone has any ideas or any one shots or stories they want me to write, please just ask, i need some ideas. ^_^

Note to A,B and N: Hurry up with your Twilight Stories, get them on fanfiction! xx

Wearwolf 33


End file.
